


Блеф

by neun_geschichten



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen, Original Character(s), Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая АУ относительно событий канона. Взвод застрял на окраине Эш-Шатры, в шиитском квартале, из-за случайного убийства трех подростков. Морпехи пытаются уладить все мирным путем, понимая, что сейчас полностью зависят от удачи - разгневанные мусульмане готовы перестрелять их в любую минуту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блеф

**Author's Note:**

> События фика имеют реальный прототип, были нагло спизжены автором под покровом ночи и слегка изменены из-за потакания слэшерской душонке. Мат местами, босяцкий слог и "фразочки".

Тромбли был странным, Рэй часто называл его психом и подозрительно щурился почти на каждую его реплику. Этот молчаливый парень с безумными глазами ввергал его в такой же ступор, какой у него наступал иногда при виде Колберта, вычищающего M-4 своими длинными пальцами.   
  
Но сейчас Рэй, мягко говоря, недоумевал. Собственно, как и все вокруг. Несколько часов назад на окраине Эш-Шатра, в шиитском радикальном квартале, Тромбли убил трех подростков. Трех маленьких, агрессивных муслимчиков. В кишлаках, прилегающих к пригороду, шли локальные бои и зачистки. Второй и третий взвод стояли в патруле на объездной дороге на Аль Кут. Хамви Колберта, как назло, стоял ближе всех к жилым домам. И когда Тромбли отошел отлить, из-за них выбежали три человека с АК-47 в руках, прямо на него. Если бы им прислали эти чертовы подгузники, все бы обошлось, а так приходилось безудержно ссать и испражняться на каждом шагу. Никто из солдат не хотел обосраться или обоссаться в момент опасности прямо в свою химзащиту.  
  
Непонятно, что там произошло, но Тромбли выстрелил первым. Конечно, блядь, первым. Рэй вообще удивлялся, как тот еще не замочил кого-нибудь по дороге в эту проклятую Шатру, когда на каждую потенциальную мишень, будь то собака или человек, у него стоял его маленький друг в штанах.  
Через пару часов, когда стихли выстрелы, и от Крестного отца поступил приказ отойти, весь восточный пригород был заполнен толпой манифестантов. Шииты шли к имаму, неся на руках убитых подростков. Сначала они кричали, что они, - эти убиенные, - махометдины и пали за веру, но потом курс у них внезапно поменялся. Когда, спустя несколько часов, они подошли к чек-поинту – небольшому укрепленному району, убитые стали выглядеть как «дети, павшие от рук захватчиков и попирателей веры». 

Это было просто смешно. На востоке мальчик шести лет имел право сопровождать взрослую женщину на улице, а в четырнадцать уже считался взрослым мужчиной. А мужчина с оружием в руках на линии огня? Разбирать было некогда. Впрочем, вряд ли Тромбли там что-нибудь разбирал.  
  
Положение было плачевным и грозило взрывом всей ситуации в тяжелом районе в непростое время, и все из-за сложных методов полумер. На войне чем проще, тем лучше. В группировках на этой территории участвовали, в основном, сунниты, шиитская оппозиция держалась пока в нейтралитете, выжидая, чем все это закончится, и будет ли для этой части населения видимая выгода.   
  
Аль-Махид, сын крупного аятоллы на этой территории, считался непререкаемым авторитетом благодаря своему происхождению, хоть и не имел никакого религиозного титула. По мановению его руки могла начаться бойня. И, по всей видимости, это ему и было нужно. У молодежи он пользовался уважением за мужество и дерзость перед захватчиками и за реальное пополняемое богатство – он держал паломнические маршруты в провинции. И вот этот необъявленный имам заявил, что морпехи должны выдать убийцу руководству для публичной казни, иначе все неверные умоются кровью. Час назад он встречался с главой суннитской части Шатры, и они, по данным разведки, заключили перемирие.  
  


***

  
  
Под маскировочной сеткой, натянутой между хамви и двумя кривыми палками, сидел расчет машины Айсмена, чуть поодаль Эспера, Гейб и Лилли. Репортер строчил в блокноте, изредка выглядывая из хамви. Вокруг царило молчание, неловкое, тяжелое и осточертевшее, как иракская пыль, изредка прерываемое отрывками фраз и заговорческим шепотом. Брэд чувствовал напряжение, которое исходило от тихо переговаривающихся Эсперы и Лилли. Над Тромбли многие смеялись, многие недолюбливали, но сейчас Брэд действительно беспокоился за судьбу этого придурка. Ситуация была серьезная, кажется, в этот раз война и ее черный юмор достали их.   
  
Брэд не считал Тромбли психопатом. Тот вырос в Мичигане, был способным учеником и нежно любил свой пулемет. Он не специально вел себя так странно, но даже Колберта порой это начинало раздражать.  
  
Брэд немного расслабился, ослабил хватку на оружии. Тревога внезапно отпустила, когда он оглядел свою группу и наткнулся взглядом на Рэя. Он прямо чувствовал, как его взгляд постепенно теплел, как разглаживалась морщинка между бровей. У Рэя была какая-то магическая аура, не иначе.  
  
Тот кипятил воду на полевой горелке. Наклонился над своей алюминиевой кружкой, буквально засунул туда нос, удовлетворительно дернул бровями и принялся шуршать пакетом MRE, потом вытащил оттуда пакетик кофе и сухое молоко. Ссыпал порошки в кружку и шумно вдохнул аромат своей фирменной барматухи. Брэд невольно улыбнулся и опустил взгляд.   
  
Со стороны дороги приближался Нэйт, рядом с ним шагал Майк.  
  
– Разговоры прекратить, – сказал Фик, зайдя под сетку и услышав крамольные шепотки. – Мы не сдаем своих, - он сделал паузу и, не услышав возражений, продолжил: - Кто-то из местных утверждает, что видел убийцу и готов опознать. Такое может быть? Я уже два часа подряд с ними говорю, а они все подходят и подходят. Похоже, мы отрезаны.  
  
Этого Брэд и боялся. Судя по всему, придется туго. Фик окинул всех тревожным взглядом. Рэй мельком глянул на притихшего Тромбли, который сидел у колеса хамви, вытянув ноги перед собой. Вслед за Рэем на Тромбли посмотрели и все остальные. Он не выглядел виноватым, просто таращился на Фика своими безумными глазами, как будто это кто-то другой замочил мальчишек.  
  
– Такого не может быть, – ответил за него Колберт, заметив, как нахмурился Нэйт. – Я все видел. Там никого не было, кроме этих троих. Капрал Тромбли не виноват.  
  
– Это частное определение, я о нем не спрашивал.  
  
На миг воцарилось молчание.  
  
– Хорошо, - выдохнул Фик наконец, по нему было видно, как сильно достала его вся эта заваруха. – Впереди тяжелая ночь. Будем ждать указаний от Крестного. Всем занять огневые точки, расчетам машин – по машинам. Личному составу и минометному расчету приступить к обороне, только аккуратно. Связи долбить базу на решение, без передышки. Пусть хоть что-нибудь скажут, кроме «контролируйте ситуацию, не поддавайтесь на провокации».  
  
Когда стемнело, Брэд вышел к шлагбауму, к брустверам из мешков с песком. Такой своеобразный барьер. Здесь они, там - шииты. Целый город шиитов. Из-за срочной переброски сюда у них даже не было блоков из бетона: так, пара плит, которые они сами притащили на БТР-ах с саддамовских взорванных складов. Брэд впервые за все время в Ираке чувствовал себя студентом перед экзаменами. Только один «брэдли» и пять хамви, которые перегнали на фланги – если начнется штурм, их можно использовать как заслон. А это как петарда перед армией объединившихся повстанцев. Оставался еще шанс прорываться на броне сквозь вражеские районы, но для этого нужно было принимать решение немедленно, иначе будет уже поздно.   
  
В машине на экране лэптопа загорелся вызов. Характерный щелчок тангенты сменился резкой и нервозной речью. Рэй почти ничего не понял, слышал только имя сержанта - со связью опять какая-то беда. Рэй сделал знак рукой, чтобы Колберт подошел и взял трубку.   
  
Брэд повесил М-4 на плечо, в пять шагов преодолел расстояние между ними и остановился напротив Рэя, загородив ему выход. Рэй так и остался сидеть в машине под нависшим над ним Брэдом. Мимо Поук протащил куда-то по пыльной земле ящик с подствольными гранатами и махнул им рукой. Рэй задрал голову и посмотрел на Колберта. Тот выглядел, словно его снова бросила баба. Их действительно кинули, как и говорил Фик.  
  


***

  
  
Они встали напротив толпы, которая горланила прямо у балки. Ребята на редуте были взвинчены, нервы натянулись до предела. Достаточно было сейчас одной ошибки и все, уже ничего не остановишь.  
  
К Брэду и Фику подбежал Гарза, и лейтенант тут же отвлекся от разговора. Рэй, который стоял рядом, тоже оторвался от прицела и уставился на капрала.  
  
– Нас окружили, сэр. С тыла – почти тридцать человек с автоматическим оружием. У них пикапы с пулеметами ДШК, около пяти штук. Несколько РПГ-7. Держатся на расстоянии ста метров. Если пытаться прорваться, то только сейчас.  
  
Фик посмотрел на него и улыбнулся чисто по-американски. Все замерли.   
  
\- Рейнджеры, мать их, - начал бубнить Рэй. – Нас обложили, как пацанов. Этот ебаный спецназ выполнил свое местечковое дельце, нашумел и свалил за наградами. А нас оставили разгребать все дерьмо. Вот тебе, блядь, отличный повод для патриотической минутки.  
  
Собравшиеся у шлагбаума муслимы, которых сдерживали трое морпехов, завидев Фика, замолчали, подчинившись приказу какого-то человека в куфии. Минут сорок тянулось это молчание с обеих сторон. Ни морпехи, ни местные не были готовы к стычке, во всяком случае, ни первые, ни вторые не знали о готовности другой стороны к действиям и выжидали. Страх и неведение – сдерживающие факторы в такой ситуации. И еще разногласия. В стане противника не было единения.  
  
– Наблюдайте, сержант. Расчехлить весь боекомплект, подготовить машины к прорыву и наблюдать, – прошептал Фик.  
  
– Сэр, может, лучше блефовать? – спросил вдруг Рэй.  
  
– Что это значит, капрал?  
  
– Ну, показать, что мы не одни. Они не нападают на нас, потому что не знают реального положения вещей. Иначе давно бы подпалили нам зад.  
  
– Логично, - согласился Фик и повернулся к Айсмену. – Сержант, радиста на бруствер, и пусть изо всех сил держит связь с нашими. И побольше цирка. Задача ясна?  
  
– Да, сэр.  
  
– Выполняйте. Среди них наверняка есть те, кто понимает по-английски.  
  
Брэд в последнюю секунду окликнул своего РТО.  
  
\- Рэй?  
  
\- Да, сержант?  
  
\- Если тебе отстрелят башку из-за того, что ты будешь слишком сильно кривляться, мне на замену наверняка пришлют какого-нибудь дегенерата.  
  
\- Вас понял, сержант, - заулыбался Рэй. - Буду осторожен.  
  


***

  
  
Фик, Уинн, Колберт и еще парочка ребят прошли немного дальше, за плиты. Миновав последний насыпной бруствер, лейтенант дал команду остановиться. За линию к толпе он вышел один. Брэд очень отчетливо слышал его спокойный голос:  
  
– Салам алейкум, джентльмены, есть кто-нибудь, кто говорит по-английски?  
  
Вперед вышел мужчина средних лет в арабском балахоне и куфии, которого Айсмен заметил давно. Его лицо было черным, сплошь изрытым оспой.  
  
– Малейкум салам. Я слушаю тебя, офицер.  
  
– Со всем уважением, прошу вас разойтись по домам и освободить дорогу. В инциденте, который произошел сегодня днем, наше подразделение не виновато. В зачистке мы не участвуем, это недоразумение. Поверьте, мне искренне жаль.  
  
Из-за спины араба выскочил парень лет двадцати пяти и, тыча пальцем в лейтенанта, что-то прокричал по-арабски. Этот араб в балахоне попытался остановить его и преградил ему дорогу рукой, но к парню с редкой бородой присоединился еще один, в черной маске Аль-Каиды. Он прокричал по-английски, что лично отрежет лейтенанту голову. После этого он скрылся в толпе. Первый резвый парниша, воодушевляемый толпой, вырвался от удерживающего его араба в балахоне и стал что-то кричать в лицо Фику, тыча ему в грудь пальцем. Лейтенант оглянулся. Вид у него был растерянный, хоть он и пытался тщательно это скрыть.  
  
– Рассредоточились, – проговорил Колберт, понимая Фика по глазам, и поставил пулемет на «ножки» на землю, присев рядом с ним на колено.  
  
Минут пятнадцать протянулись словно день. У Брэда выступил холодный пот на лбу. Казалось, что вот-вот все должно прийти к логическому концу, и они были готовы к этому. Где-то сзади орал Капитан Америка.  
  


***

  
  
Откуда ни возьмись, слева от Рэя, наблюдавшего за переговорами издалека, нарисовался Лилли.   
  
– Ты чего тут? – тихо спросил Рэй. – Ваши же там, на той стороне.  
  
\- Связь как? – прокряхтел тот, немного затравленно озираясь по сторонам. На поясе, прикрепленная за карабин, болталась камера.  
  
\- Дерьмо какое-то, - поморщился Рэй, вытягивая шею, высматривая в толпе Брэда, который присел на одно колено. – Но я, блядь, даже не вижу в этом ничего удивительного.   
  
– Слушай, это же бред, - неразборчиво затараторил Лилли. – Нас всех тут покрошат в салат. Я видел у них АГС-ки. Там муслимов – мать моя женщина. Они заняли всю зеленку и вон те трущобы.  
  
– И что ты предлагаешь?  
  
– Тебе нужно умирать за этого извращенца?  
  
Рэй даже приоткрыл рот от удивления и пристально посмотрел на Лилли.  
  
– Ты че несешь? Это же твой брат по оружию.  
  
– Какой он мне брат, мать его? – зашептал тот.  
  
– Ты зачем сюда шел тогда?  
  
– Затем же, зачем и ты. Но всяко не подыхать из-за какого-то мелкого долбоеба.  
  
Рэю стало неприятно от мысли, что подобное поведение одного человека в такой обстановке может стоить жизни всем. «Это дохуя вредно», - подумалось ему. В одну секунду неуправляемый инстинкт самосохранения может перечеркнуть все, чему учили этих людей, превратить их в стадо безвольных баранов, если они поддадутся страху. И это все из-за одного припадочного труса. Мало им заскоков Капитана Америки. Не зря во время войны трусов расстреливали на месте. Самое страшное, что вирус сжимающегося очка начал поражать и персоновский мозг. Они все тут наемники, и вся эта война им на хер не нужна. Не за родину они воюют, а выполняют коммерческий проект своего личного устройства в мире. Но сдавать Тромбли – это слишком даже для шутки.  
  
– Что предлагаешь?  
  
– Либо выдавать этого урода, либо валить отсюда.  
  
– Если мы выдадим Тромбли, его убьют и порвут на наших глазах. И мы сами себе подпишем смертный приговор. Они будут ссать на наши могилы и орать «Аллах акбар», - спокойно сказал Рэй. – А если мы прыгнем сейчас по машинам и попытаемся съебать, то спровоцируем бойню. Эти бешеные мужики в ночнушках начнут палить изо всего, что у них есть, и шансов у нас не будет.  
  
– Это ни хрена не выход, - надрывно прошептал Лилли. Он был на грани того, чтобы пойти, найти Тромбли, самолично его замочить и подарить муслимам. Лишь бы они отвалили. Вена на его виске заметно пульсировала.  
  
– Будем тянуть время. Пока мы на месте, они тоже не будут торопиться. Раз все еще нет обстрела, значит, нет и приказа от их командира.  
  
– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы твой труп здесь пауки сожрали?  
  
– Успокойся, - отрезал рэй. – Иди на позицию и расслабься, брат. Сейчас все решим. Фик дал команду готовить отход. Не нервничай.  
  
Лилли ушел, оставив Рэя в полном смятении. Он глубоко вдохнул, вытянул шею и снова начал искать в толпе Колберта, который сидел все там же. Рэй закусил губу и взял на мушку какого-то мутного муслима, который ближе всех стоял к Айсмену.  
  


***

  
  
– Пусть выйдет! – кричали демонстранты. – Мы опознаем его! Убийцы!  
  
Брэд начал сильно нервничать, когда увидел, что из толпы выходят мужчины с детьми на руках. Фик стоял один перед разъяренной толпой. К его ногам, поднимая пыль, на небольшую площадку для личного осмотра и осмотра техники положили два трупа. Заголосили женщины.  
  
– Вы видите ситуацию, – проговорил араб в балахоне.  
  
Лейтенант помолчал, потом поднял руку для убедительности и указал себе за спину.  
  
– Там территория сил Коалиции, армии США. У меня приказ, я не имею права пускать на базу гражданских. Поэтому предлагаю вам разойтись и перенести выяснение этого инцидента на утро. Вы будете говорить с представителями местной власти.  
  
Раздался свист и арабские ругательства. В Фика полетели камни, Майк напрягся. Араб в балахоне поднял вверх руку и что-то прокричал своим людям.   
  
– Иншалла! – вопила молодежь.  
  
В самой гуще толпы кто-то произносил пламенную речь, и потом послышались выстрелы из автоматов. Стреляли вверх.  
  
Лейтенант начал пятиться назад, вскинув автомат в боевое положение. Брэд и еще четверо, перекинувшись взглядами, поняли друг друга и быстро отсекли Фика от толпы. Первые шеренги митингующих испугались и не пошли за ними. Некоторые мальчишки даже улыбались. Выстроившись в неровную линию, морпехи, прикрывая себя и командира взвода, отступили за бруствер. Перед КПП остался стоять только араб.  
  
– Что с базой? – спросил Фик.  
  
– Все то же самое, - ответил подошедший Эспера. – «Держитесь, не накаляйте ситуацию».  
  
– Вы доложили обстановку?  
  
– Так точно, сэр. Доложили, что мы в окружении, что до утра не продержимся. Мы запросили разрешение на самостоятельную эвакуацию, на что они ответили: действуйте по обстановке, но не накаляйте ситуацию.  
  
– Это означает, что команды отход нет. Нас просто кинули.  
  
Фик сорвал с головы пыльный бронешлем и уселся на автопокрышку.  
  
– Ночью они к нам сюда подмогу не пошлют, это все может быть ловушкой. До утра можно рассчитывать только на свои силы. В лучшем случае, придут штурмовики, но и то вряд ли.   
  
Со стороны КПП подбежал Гарза.  
  
– Сэр, там этот…  
  
– Араб? – уточнил Фик.  
  
Гарза кивнул. Фик встал и, сделав Колберту знак, чтобы он со своей группой следовал за ним, пошел навстречу арабу.   
  
– Мархаба, мистер. Они нападут на вас, если через час вы не выдадите убийцу, – произнес араб.  
  
– Мархаба. Я это понял по приготовлениям. Мы готовы.  
  
Фик подмигнул Колберту, и тот, повернувшись, подал знак Персону. Рэй, собрав в кулак все свое актерское мастерство, деловито нахмурив брови и понизив голос до устрашающего баса, оповестил чуть ли не весь квартал, что через час здесь будут вертушки и подойдет танковый взвод. Колберт еле сдержал улыбку.  
  
Араб молча выслушал весь этот цирк и внимательно посмотрел в глаза Фику. Несколько минут шел нервный поединок взглядов.

Нэйт держался уверенно и спокойно.

  
– Вы понимаете, сэр, что это может спровоцировать войну? – наконец процедил араб. Он оказался на редкость воспитанным и образованным дядькой. Вероятно, из суннитской части и, видимо, саддамовский офицер. Была заметна выправка.  
  
Фик утвердительно кивнул и добавил:  
  
– Она уже идет.  
  
– И что?  
  
– Я не могу нарушить устав. С глубоким уважением к вам, сэр, это приказ.  
  
– А умереть вы не боитесь?  
  
– Боюсь. И, поверьте, вы тоже. Но я искренне не хочу, чтобы вы умирали, и тем более не хочу, чтобы умирали мои подчиненные. Давайте мирно решим этот вопрос. Ведь Аллах не хочет насилия, я читал Коран. Мне многое там близко.   
  
Фик оглянулся и очертил указательным пальцем круг в воздухе. Блокпост ощетинился стволами. Араб окинул их всех взглядом.  
  
– У тебя храбрые воины, но их мало, а у нас только здесь, в медине, тысяча человек.  
  
Шли минуты, нервируя обе стороны. Но Фик понимал, что время работает на них. Пыл толпы угасал, ведь ей не давали действовать сразу. И в этом поединке с многочисленной делегацией шиитов, похоже, побеждал он, а не муслимы.  
  
Вдруг в толпе раздался выстрел. Одиночный, резкий, подрывающий к чертям все шаткое равновесие. Глупый и совершенно не прицельный. Возможно, даже случайный. По звуку было слышно, что пуля вошла в землю. В ответ со стороны морпехов прогремела пулеметная очередь.  
  
Падая на землю, Колберт краем глаза увидел, как Фик повалил вниз араба. Пуля еще одного выстрела, уже прицельного, из толпы, ударила в плиту.  
  
– Не стрелять! – заорал Фик. – Не стрелять! Держать на мушке! Не стрелять!  
  
Ситуация снова прошла по краю, но осталась управляемой. Колберт искренне удивился, что может быть что-то похуже, чем смерть. Ожидание смерти. Толпа перед блокпостом поредела на какие-то полчаса, а потом снова стала сгущаться.  
  
Переговорщик, спасенный Нэйтом, вскинул вверх руки и обратился к местным на арабском. Его речь путалась с текстами из сур, и он говорил быстро, но его слушали и соглашались. Из всего диалога Колберт понял только, что тот сказал, как Аллах хочет мира, и что он разговаривал с достойным человеком, который уважает Аллаха. А слово достойного человека в Эш-Шатре дороже золота. Остальное осталось за гранью понимания. Но даже слова про мир Колберта не успокоили. Параноидальное мышление иракских аятолл могло выкинуть что угодно. Например, что Аллах хочет мира, но кровь тоже подойдет.  
  
Араб повернулся, отряхнул одежду и пожал руку Фику. Было уже совсем темно.  
  
– Здесь ценят отвагу и ум, – сказал он. – Я хочу помочь разрядить ситуацию.  
  
Он повернулся и ушел.  
  
– Ты что-нибудь понял? – спросил лейтенант Колберта.  
  
Тот посмотрел в спину арабу.  
  
– Он что-то задумал. Но, сдается мне, что он хочет того же, чего и мы. Пока идет этот бестолковый диалог, войны не будет.  
  
– Что со связью?  
  
– Пропала. Низкая облачность и спутник закрыт.  
  
Вдруг в темноте снова показался араб в своем балахоне, словно привидение. Он шел в сопровождении нескольких человек.  
  
– Я должен пройти к вам на базу. Эти люди останутся на КПП.  
  
– Мы же с вами говорили, – ответил ему Фик.  
  
– Эти люди мне беспрекословно доверяют. А я не хочу бойни на святой земле. Я хочу помочь вам. Я должен осмотреть блиндажную часть…  
  
Он это как-то странно сказал, так, что у всех появилось ощущение скорого окончания противостояния. Причем, благополучного.  
  
В четыре часа утра пустырь перед блокпостом был почти пуст. Окружение было снято. Правда, кое-где стрелки остались, до утра не снимали усиления и перемещались внутри периметра осторожно. До подхода основных сил.  
  
Через час, с явной задержкой, вышло на связь командование, цинично поинтересовавшись, как дела. Фик попросил подкрепление на утро.   
  
Уже лежа в окопе, на зыбкой грани между сном и астралом, Брэд думал, что вся эта бесполезная нервотрепка была всего лишь еще одним днем без кровопролития, которого, к сожалению, все равно никому не избежать. Ни иракцам, ни американцам. Стоила ли игра свеч?  
  
Надо признать, что план Рэя сработал отлично и, вероятно, сохранил им всем жизнь.

  
Брэд повернул голову вбок и разглядел в соседнем окопе силуэт Рэя, тот уже спал. У него мерно поднималась и опускалась грудь. На правой щеке засохла то ли известь, то ли зубная паста, в предрассветной темноте ее хорошо было видно. Брэд хмыкнул, тихо привстал и подполз к Персону. Обмусолив большой палец, он легким движением, стараясь не разбудить, стер белое пятнышко. Рэй поморщился, потер нос рукавом и повернулся на другой бок.


End file.
